N'Doul
N'Doul is a villain from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. He is voiced by Kouji Nakata in the OVA and Kentaro Ito in both JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven and the anime. He is voiced by Greg Chun in the anime's English dub. Biography N'Doul was born a blind man, living his life as a beggar and using his stand powers to commit small crimes without being noticed. However, he wanted to find someone who saw his true value. One day, he met with Dio Brando, becoming instantly enticed by him, as he could see his value. Dio convinced N'Doul to help him defeat his enemies, sending him to kill Jotaro an his group as soon as they arrived in Egypt. N. Doul attacks the group in the middle of the desert, standing kilometers of distance from them. An helicopter of the Speedwagon Foundation rendezvous with the group, bringing supplies as well as Iggy, a dog who controlled the Fool stand. After Iggy messes around with Polnareff, he notices the presence of N'Doul watching over them. N'Doul in initially attacks the helicopter shortly after it takes off, killing one of the SPW crew members. The group come to rescue the crew, finding one of them near death. Joseph tries to give him water from their canteen, but a water hand comes out of it and decapitates the man. The water hand appears again, slicing Kakyoin's eyes and attacking the wristwatch of the dead crew when it's alarm runs off, which is when the group realizes they are being tracked by the sound vibrations. The group all jump inside their car, but the stand attacks again, creating a hole on the sand to drag the car. N'Doul notices when Iggy jumps out of the car after anticipating his attack, but decides to leave him be when Iggy just starts to sleep. Avdol attempts to trick the stand by using his bracelets, tossing them in front of himself to simulate his steps. However, N'Doul notices the trick when the steps suddenly stop, dodging Avdol's attack and hitting him. He prepares to finish Avdol, but Jotaro suddenly starts running. He noticed Iggy could sense the presence of the enemy, so he grabs the dog and forces him to tell him where he is. Iggy uses his stand to form a glider, so Jotaro grabs him and lets him carry him. When he kicks the ground to give impulsion to Iggy, N'Doul is finally able to track them, realizing they are floating, so his stand starts pursuing them, scattering sand around to use as a sonar to track their exact location. Iggy attempts to leave Jotaro behind and escape, but Jotaro grabs the dog and toss him on N. Doul's direction, forcing the two to defend themselves from the collision. Jotaro uses the distraction to safely approach N'Doul, attacking him from behind. Defeated, N'Doul uses his stand to attack himself on the head, in order to prevent them from interrogating him. Before dying, N'Doul reveals how he doesn't want to be killed by Dio, not out of fear but of his admiration of him, also telling about himself and his stand, named Geb after one of the nine Egyptian Gods of prosperity. As he dies, Jotaro buries his body beneath the desert sand. Powers and Abilities N'Doul's stand, Geb, is made out of water. It buries itself underground and takes the shape of a hand to attack. N'Doul, due to being blind, possesses exceptional hearing prowess, being able to easily track down his victims by sound vibrations, using this ability to swiftly attack with his stand. Gallery Images 9oMjxKM.png N. Doul vs. Iggy.png Jotaro beats N. Doul.png N. Doul kills himself.png tumblr_oh7l8w8aTL1u2197jo5_500.jpg tumblr_ohb04oZZKn1sfay15o3_500.gif|''"It's only fair since you're the one that ended up stopping me. But info on my compatriots goes with me to my grave..."'' Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png tumblr_nmla0yKSJz1sfay15o1_500.gif tumblr_niab3b1Ods1sh11j9o1_1280.png tumblr_ni1h4ncauF1r2swomo1_500.gif tumblr_ni1h4ncauF1r2swomo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ni1h4ncauF1r2swomo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_ni1hggjPQw1r2swomo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ni1hggjPQw1r2swomo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_ni1hggjPQw1r2swomo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_nu671qD8Yd1r0lwogo2_250.gif tumblr_nu671qD8Yd1r0lwogo4_250.gif tumblr_nu671qD8Yd1r0lwogo5_250.gif tumblr_nu671qD8Yd1r0lwogo6_250.gif tumblr_nu671qD8Yd1r0lwogo7_250.gif tumblr_nu671qD8Yd1r0lwogo9_250.gif tumblr_nu671qD8Yd1r0lwogo10_250.gif tumblr_nmn2ybsAAX1sfay15o8_r1_500.gif Videos File:Jojo V.s N´Doul the Geb Trivia *He is named after the Senegalese artist Youssou N'Dour. Navigation de:N'doul Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Honorable Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Assassins